Wildwest
by SilverRoseFallenGrace
Summary: Danny is sheriff. Steve is a gun for hire. Set in the wild-west. Gradual Steve/Danny SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

The little town of Waikiki changed a lot in five years since Steve had last been home. What a strange word, home. It was so foreign to him. The railway had finished being built and the town was now bustling and booming with extra people and business. Had it really been that long since he had been here? He always assumed he would be here long before for now. He certainly never assumed he would finally be back because his father had been murdered.

He had come galloping back after Hesse told him his brother's plans. He had been too late. Victor had already killed his father and burned the family house to the ground. He hadn't cried since the sickness took his mother away when he was a kid, but today he felt like it. Steve didn't know if there was an afterlife but he sure as hell prayed that day.

While morning his father's passing, Steve swore revenge. Sure he had killed Victor's brother, but he had been paid to. Steve was a hired gun, just a weapon for anyone willing to pay. He had tried living a normal life, but he was made for fighting and a gun felt damn good in his hand compared to a hoe or a shovel. Even though it was by his hand the man died, Steve thought it was his employer that was to blame, not him.

Turning back to his horse, Steve decided it was time to start the hunt for Victor Hesse. Unfortunately he had no idea where to start. Sure he had run form the law, but he knew nothing about tracking down a man like Hesse. His father would have known since he was the former sheriff of the town, now retired and, because of Hesse, for good.

He would start by talking to the new sheriff, Meka. Meka had been the deputy and was promoted to sheriff when his dad retired. He was a nice guy who had been raised locally so even though he wasn't white everyone in town accepted him as sheriff. In fact most of the town wasn't white but rather a mix of races that all blended together. The only kind of people looked down upon here where foreigners because they tended to threaten the town's peace.

Steve's father had been appointed sheriff before Steve had been born. The town didn't like him at first, but he had won them over slowly but surely making friends with half the town before Steve could walk. Of course some of the town still didn't like him just because he was a foreigner. When he made Meka his deputy those opposed said he only did that to kiss ass. There was just no pleasing those people.

Steve kicked his horse into a trot and headed straight towards the sheriff's station. Along the way people gave him wide breadth. Riding a big black horse, hat pulled down, dressed in black, and guns on full display wasn't exactly inconspicuous but Steve was only that when he wanted to be.

"Steve McGarrett? That you up there," a familiar voice called to him.

Recognizing his immediately, Steve jumped off the horse before the big guy could even stop. Pulling the man into a tight manly bear hug, Steve laughed, "Chin Ho Kelly! How are yah?"

"Not bad," Chin said as the hug ended. "I heard what happened Steve, I'm so sorry for your loss bro."

Steve smiled at Chin. Chin had been a close family friend of theirs and a necessary part of their lives. Chin is only one of two doctors in the whole town. He was taught by the other doctor and was on the verge of taking over the practice from him. He had assisted several times with taking care of his dad's wounds.

"Yah," Steve said with darkening eyes. "I came back as soon as I found out. How long ago did it happen?"

"Only two days ago, Steve," Chin said. "No one knew anything was wrong until they saw the smoke from your house. I'm so sorry."

A sudden thought hit Steve, "Where's my sister?"

"She left a long time ago man. Went to find her fortune out west."

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes. "Damn girl. By now I could have four nieces or nephews already."

"Don't worry about it bro. Mary is a tough gal, she'll be fine."

"True," Steve smiled. He was about to bring up the subject of another tough gal, Malia, when two men started arguing near the sheriff's station. "Who the hell is that?"

"I'm assuming you mean the blond guy," Chin laughed. "That would be the new sheriff, Daniel Williams."

Steve frowned at that. "What happened to Meka? Don't tell me they appointed that short…city slicker the new sheriff while I was away."

Chin laughed. "If I were you, I wouldn't mention his height. Danny is well aware of his height impairment and will drop you to the ground in an instant. He maybe small but he knows how to throw a punch and he's damn good with a pistol."

Steve raised his eyebrow in question at the nickname 'Danny'. It just sounded…unmanly. Although looking at him closely said he was anything but girly. Everything about him, other than his slicked back hair that was way too long for the summer, said he was a man. Broad shoulders and impressive arm muscles were just some of his finer points Steve cared to admit. One he didn't want to admit was the man's nice and firm ass.

"What do you know about him?"

"He's from the East Coast. He came all the way out here because his ex-wife moved out here."

"Why'd he divorce her?

"No man. She divorced him. Apparently you can do that now."

"Did he hurt her or something to make her leave?"

"Wrong again. She left him so she could remarry a rich cattle rancher and live out here on his ranch."

"She married Stanley?"

"Yep. Even worse for Danny, she took their only daughter with her. That's way the city slicker moved out here. He loves that little girl like she's the only decent thing alive on this earth."

Steve couldn't help but feel bad for the little guy. Steve couldn't imagine having a kid and then not being able to raise him or her. Shaking that thought from his head, Steve focused on what said man was saying.

"Come on I know you like to play with fire," Danny shouted at the other man whose hands were tied behind his back with rope. "Now did you or did ya not start that fire that burned down the McGarrett residence? That's all I want to know."

"He's looking in on my father's murder," Steve asked Chin.

"Yah. He tracked down that guy who wouldn't stop burning things in town when he passed through a couple of days ago."

"Was there an Irish sounding guy with really dark hair with him?"

"Yeah. There was someone like that in that group of people he came with. No one liked them and few ended up in jail the first night they came through. Why you ask?"

"I believe the man I described is the man who killed my father."

"Why don't you tell the sheriff that? He can help you track him down and get justice."

"Uh," Steve stumbled trying to find the right words. "I'm not exactly on that side of the law."

"You're a wanted criminal," Chin hissed. "Your dad would die if he knew his only son…"

"I know, but I'm a gunslinger for hire. Nothing else seemed right. I was hired to kill someone and his brother figured the best way to get back was to kill my father. I came here immediately after and now my father is dead."

"Interesting," a foreign voice said from behind him. Quick drawling his gun, Steve automatically drew it turning to face the man. He came face to face with a pair of blue eyes just like his own and the barrel of a pistol. "Hay now, Mr. McGarrett, I just want to know what you know. No need to get our guns involved."

Steve stared at the new sheriff that had somehow snuck up on him without making a sound. He slowly lowered his gun and watched as Danny did the same.

"Good," Danny smiled in a cocky way. "Now that we've established I'm not going to kill you or arrest you Mr. Gunslinger, yet, how about you tell me everything you know about your father's murder?"

"If you heard everything I just said then you know everything already," Steve snarled. Glaring down at Danny, he realized just how short the blond really was. Damn he knew women who were taller than this guy. How could 'Danny' ever hope to be a good sheriff if he couldn't intimidate people?

"Okay so if I say Victor Hesse, you wouldn't know who I was talking about right?" Danny didn't wait for an answer as the truth flashed across Steve's face. "So you have heard of him, ergo you know more than what you're admitting."

"I don't have to tell you anything City Slicker," Steve growled.

Danny grinned smugly. "Okay, then mind coming down to my office for a little chat behind bars?"

Steve smirked. "You think you can drag me to jail? I would very much like to see you carry a guy twice your size…"

Steve didn't get to finish before Danny punched him with a killer right hook. If Steve hadn't been so tall, he might not have had time to recoil and avoid falling to the ground.

Rubbing his jaw, Steve glared at Chin as he started to laugh his ass off. "I told you not to mention his height and you do it anyway you big kahuna!"

"Kahuna," Danny asked. "That this town's version of asshole?"

"Nah it means fool," Chin explained.

Danny nodded. "Okay Kahuna," he said indicating Steve. "You want to try this again."

Steve gritted his teeth. "Fine. Victor Hesse is a criminal who has a vendetta against me and my former employer."

"As a gun for hire?"

"Yah. Got a problem with it?"

"If you're out killing kids for money then yah I do," Danny growled. "But I know that usually the people your kind are hired to kill are criminals to."

Steve nodded. He never took a job if he thought that the intended victim was innocent. He honestly was just saving the hangman a rope. Of course other people didn't see it that way. He was a cold blooded killer and nothing he could do would change that.

"How about I tell you what that nice pyromaniac told me and you tell me about Victor Hesse while we track him down and bring him to justice," Danny offered. "He told me were to find Hesse, I would just like to know what I'm going up against."

"Fine," Steve agreed. "You'll need me. Hesse never travels alone and he always shots to kill."

"How many men we talking about? Two? Three?"

"Try seven at least."

"Okay so minus the two I have in lock up and the pyromaniac he'll have four men with him."

"You keep saying that word, 'pyro-something'. What is that?"

Danny grinned and shook his head. "It's what us 'City Slickers' call people who like playing with fire. They'll set just about anything on fire. Hell one guy even set his cat on fire because he wanted to know how flesh would burn. Then he set his grandma on fire to see if human flesh burned different from cat. Needless to say that's why we put 'maniac' at the end of pyromaniac."

"You city people have weird people," Chin commented.

"Well he's no longer living so score one for the law and sane people everywhere," Danny laughed. "Anyway, you joining me Gunslinger?"

"Yah, but like Hesse I shot to kill," Steve warned pulling his coat back so Danny could see both guns.

"Well, duh. If you don't kill your targets then you don't get paid and they just might recover and return the favor," Danny said.

Steve hated to admit it but Danny understood him better than any of his friends did. "You got a horse?"

"Yep," Danny said. He turned slightly and gave a loud whistle. "Cam!"

Steve thought Danny was calling a girl or a helper to get his horse but soon a white thoroughbred mare came thundering down the village street. She gave a snort and muzzled Danny's shoulder as he pet her.

"Cam," Steve asked.

"Short for Camaro. That's what I named her," Danny said as he effortlessly climbed into the saddle. Danny maybe short but he could mount a tall horse without any trouble. Steve was questioning this so called 'City Slicker'. "What did you name yours or do you prefer not to get attached to things?"

Steve swung his long legs over his big black horse and answered, "His name is Silverado."

Danny smiled a dazzling smile that stirred something in Steve he never felt for a guy. "Why Silverado?"

Steve nudged said horse into a walk letting Danny lead the way, "The white blaze on his nose was a silver-ish color when he was younger. Why did you name yours Camaro?"

"I had a different name for her, but all my little girl could say was 'Camaro'," Danny laughed. "Don't even remember what she was called before that. It just stuck you know?"

"Still man, why you ride a female horse? Now I have to be careful my stallion doesn't try to mount," Steve joked.

"Because male horses are bigger and no it isn't a height thing. My daughter likes to ride so when Rachel actually lets me see her, I want Grace to be around a safe reliable horse. Not a wild untamable stallion that could turn mean and trample her."

"Not all stallions are like that," Steve defended.

"Bull shit! You just said it yourself."

"I was joking."

"Then you should say so, because I can't tell."

Still joking and arguing the two set off into the woods to begin tracking down Victor Hesse.

"Whoa," Steve called as he leaned in the saddle to get a closer look at the tracks. "We're on the right track. Looks like your pyromaniac friend wasn't lying."

"Look at you Babe," Danny smirked leaning against his saddle horn. "Learning a new word. I'm getting you all educated."

Steve smiled. God Danny could make him laugh one moment and then want to pull out his gun and either shoot himself or Danny. He was really starting to like this guy. He loved and hated the sarcastic remarks, yes Danny, Steve knew what the word 'sarcastic' meant. He was starting to feel like he found the brother he never had. Now if only he could shake the alarming amount of sinful thoughts gathering around his mind about Danny, especially the ones that revolved around the word 'lust'. That was so not how you should feel about your brother.

"You know anything about tracks," Steve asked?

"Sure do Babe, pointy end of the boot points in the direction of travel," Danny joked.

"That it does," Steve chuckled.

Danny nudged Camaro right next to Silverado so that the two men's knees were touching. "Well I also know that these tracks are fresh and that there are more riders than originally thought."

"Right they can't be far behind. Let's go," Steve said and nudged Silverado forward.

"Hold on," Danny called and caught Steve by the jacket. "Didn't you hear me? I said there are more bad guys than we thought. We need back up."

"You're the backup," Steve growled and yanked his jacket away from Danny. He urged Silverado forward into a canter causing Danny to curse and rush in after him. Since Steve wasn't thinking clearly he forgot about the fact that horses make a lot of noise when approaching. Victor knew Steve was coming and was prepared.

The first shot missed by mere inches causing Silverado to bolt. Steve jumped off and took cover behind a tree. A rain of bullets pelted the bark before a familiar voice rang out. "Stop wasting your bullets you arseholes!"

"Victor," Steve shouted drawing his guns and cocking both. Steve wanted blood and damn it he would get it.

"McGarrett," Victor snarled. "You murdered my brother so I killed your father. Eye for an eye."

"I was hired to kill your brother! I'm nothing more than a tool, no better than a gun. You should have taken your revenge on my employer not me!"

"Oh I know that," Victor snarled. "But you see, this isn't the first time someone has been hired to kill us. I figured if I killed your family, other soulless guns like you would stop taking the contracts."

Steve cursed. He knew he shouldn't have taken the job but damn it if the money wasn't good, not to mention he would be preventing a man from hurting anyone ever again. "You killed my father and burned down my home. That's not 'eye for and eye'."

"Not my fault that pyromaniac couldn't resist burning that hut to the ground," Victor laughed.

Steve shook his head. Did everyone but him know what that word meant? Thinking of Danny where was he? Did he go get backup? If so, it would be too late. Victor had six men with him now. Although Steve was great with a gun, even he couldn't take on that many alone and hope to live.

Sighing Steve peaked around the trunk trying to get a good look at where Hesse's men were. He promptly was shot at and retreated back behind the tree.

"I have seven guns aimed at that tree," Victor laughed. "You better make peace with your God and just give up."

Damn, Steve would have to admit defeat. He couldn't see a way out of this.

Then Danny bless his soul distracted them, "That's good because I have mine focused on you."

As they all whirled around to find where Danny's voice was coming from, Steve made a mad dash for another tree. He fired off a couple of shots, hitting two guys who had turned their backs to him, although he hated shooting a man in the back.

Bullets rang out all over the place making it hard for Steve to determine what was going on. All he knew is that Hesse's men were just as confused as he was. Steve eventually ran into Danny during their running around dodging bullets.

"Hay," Steve whispered. "I've hit three so far, you?"

"Two confirmed dead," Danny offered. "How many left standing?"

Steve dared a look and realized only Hesse and one man was left standing. "Two including Hesse."

"Figures," Danny hissed as if he was in pain. Steve then noticed the blood soaking into Danny's left sleeve.

"Shit, how bad you shot?"

"Just a graze, but I can't shot straight right now. Plus I'm out of bullets."

Steve checked his own. He had three shots left. Giving Danny a look at meant 'I'll see you if I live after this' and took aim at the remaining two bad guys. Hesee wasn't to be seen and surprised Steve with a side punch to the face. Steve reflexively squeezed his finger and the bullet hit the other guy square in the chest.

Steve recovered and went to pistol-whip Victor. He caught Steve's arm and knocked the gun to the ground. Steve discarded the other one and decided it was time to get down and dirty. He would get his revenge and beat the shit out of Hesse at the same time.

Steve was a hard hitter but Victor was faster. Steve took a lot of damage while dealing a lot in return. Victor then played dirty by getting out his knife. Steve barely had enough time to hit the dirt dodging the knife as it whirled past him. He landed on something cold and metal.

Victor quickly dived for his dead friend's gun.

"Victor," Steve said. "There's something you should know about your brother."

"What's that," Victor yelled as he whirled around to face Steve, gun in hand.

"He died like you."

Two shoots rang through the forest, both of them from Steve's gun. Both bullet's hitting home as Victor fell to the ground dead.

"Steve," Danny grunted.

Steve ran over to Danny who was trying to get to his feet without success. "I'm here Darlin'. Don't worry." He doesn't know where 'Darlin'' came from but it suits Danny.

Relieve floods Danny's face as he sees Steve isn't injured or dead. "Had me worried Babe."

Steve slipped his arms around Danny and hoisted him up to his feet. Neither of them moved as they checked each other over with their eyes. "Can you move your arm?"

"Yeah, Danny gritted. Hurts like hell to."

"We need to get you to Chin. Where's Camaro?"

"With Silverado," Danny groaned and leaned forward so he was completely supported by Steve.

Steve whistled for his horse. He hoped Silverado hadn't run away too far as to not hear him call. For the moment he was content to hold Danny like this. Danny has a wonderful scent with just the right amount of aftershave. Steve notices Danny's hair is askew as runs his hand through it to slick it back into place. It feels like silk and Steve loves the sensation. Danny doesn't seem to mind him doing it either.

All too soon their horses return to them. Danny stirs and moves towards Camaro. Steve stops him and directs him over to Silverado. He gives the command and the big horse drops to one knee making the saddle low enough for both of them to slip onto it with Danny in front of Steve.

Steve would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the feel of Danny's body against his own as they rode back to town. He also loved the fact his hand had to rest on Danny's thigh since he had to hold the reins. Steve slid his other hand to Danny's waist earning him a glance from Danny.

"Don't get too familiar," Danny warned. "I may be small like a woman but I'm not…"

Steve cut him off with a firm hug and whispered in Danny's ear, "I'm well aware you're a man."

"Then why are you holding like a woman?"

"Cause I have no idea how to hold you like a man."

"Well you're doing it better than most."

"Other men have made a move on you," Steve growled, male ego showing because he believed he should be the only one with intent for Danny.

"You have no idea how many drunk idiots hit on me when I arrest them."

"No wonder you have a nice right hook. Why become a sheriff then? You're constantly putting yourself around those kind of people."

"It's in my blood. Pop was a firefighter back home. Uncle Jimmy was a deputy. I never really wanted to be sheriff. I was content to be a deputy for the rest of my life."

"What happened to Meka?"

"He got shoot about two months back and decided it was time to retire. Not one person was happy I was left in charge."

"Well I think you're perfect for the job. Folks around here have forgotten that we were all foreigners once. Hell they didn't like my dad when he took over as sheriff all those years ago."

"He was sheriff? No wonder everyone went crazy when he was killed." Steve fell silent and Danny elbowed him. "Hay you just got his killer. Lighten up Babe."

"Why do you call me 'Babe'? I'm not a woman either."

"It's just something we say out east. Besides you called me 'Darlin' recently."

"You liked it," Steve smirked.

"You like it too," Danny huffed.

Steve was delighted that they could bicker like this after all they just went through. Danny could still make Steve laugh and damn it felt good riding with him. He loved that Danny still talked with his hands. A couple of times Silverado jerked from Danny's movements and loud voice only giving Steve more ammunition to tease him.

They got back to town just as the sun was setting because Steve didn't want to set a faster pace and open Danny's wound. Chin was more than happy to patch Danny up. Steve couldn't tear his eyes off Danny's well sculpted chest when he finally shed that bloody shirt so Chin could take care of him.

"Funny how you've been here for six months without a scratch, yet as soon as Steve shows back up, you get shot," Chin laughed as he finished.

"I think trouble fallows Steve," Danny laughed.

"You staying in town for a while," Chin asked Steve.

"Yeah, for a while I guess. My home is kind of burnt to the ground so I guess I'll be staying at an Inn," Steve mussed.

"You can stay with me for a while," Danny offered. "It's not much but it's free and should feel familiar to you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Danny lives at the station," Chin said. "It's right above the desk your daddy used to sit at. Area used to be for storage but Danny cleaned it out some time ago."

"Don't make as much as Stanley so it's just a place to crash," Danny said.

"I don't want to impose," Steve said. Truly he didn't want the temptation of a sleeping Danny to cloud his mind. "Besides, I'm not exactly on that side of the law."

"Makes it easier on me if I do have to arrest your ass," Danny laughed and playfully punched Steve's arm. "Besides, I need someone to change my bandages. Who better than you Babe?"

"Fine," Steve smirked. "Let's go Darlin'."

Chin didn't blink at the nicknames they gave each other. The two men played and argued liked brothers and like a married couple. It would be hard, but the two could make it work. He waved good bye as the two walk back to the station.

"Hay Steve," Danny moans.

"Yes Darlin'," Steve jokes.

"I need a deputy. You in?"

"Uh…well," Steve stumbled. "I'm not good at being anyone's sidekick. I don't fallow orders well and I tend to shoot first and let people like you sort it out later."

"I figured as much," Danny sighed.

"Wouldn't work anyway."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I happen to be a wanted man."

"I'm aware of the bounty. You're a man wanted by the law and I'm a man of the law. But, what I'm getting at here is that that reason isn't the only reason I want you." Steve smiled as Danny's face flushed with color. "Doesn't mean we can't work together…or live together."

"I guess so, but I'm not cut out to be deputy. I don't think this town is…"

"This town is too big. It needs both of us to run it properly. Look Steve," Danny motioned over to the railway tracks. "Ever since they finished laying down the track, this town has been booming with both business and unscrupulous characters. The 'City Slickers' like me because I know them and I'm one of them. It took me four months for Chin to even call me by my first name."

They reached the station as Steve was surprised to find the front door unlocked. He was even more surprised to find someone sitting at Danny's desk with their feet propped up on the table. He about died when he realized said person was a woman.

"Thanks Kono," Danny said.

"No problem," Kono smiled. She got up out of the chair she had been relaxing on. Kono was not a traditional lady. For one thing she wore britches when she went around town at night and had a lot of spunk. She was very beautiful but very rambunctious. She had many suitors, but none that her or her family approved of. Of course that didn't stop Chin Ho from marrying Malia.

"The horses settle in well," Danny asked. Now that he mentioned it, Steve wondered where they had gone.

"That stallion was a beauty, but stubborn as hell."

Steve smiled. A woman who wasn't afraid to curse like a man was a woman worthy of praise in Steve's book. He was going to like her. She tipped her hat at them as she sashayed away.

"Who was that," Steve interrogated.

Danny threw up his hands, "Hold on Cowboy, I know what you're thinking. She and I are not courting or anything like that. She just…well…is sorta like a deputy. Hell, if this crazy world allowed it, she would be. She's tough and actually helped me take down a criminal a while ago. I guess I'm the only one who takes her seriously around here."

"Then why you offering me the job?"

"Because despite the fact she can shoot a dime on the run, Kono is a female and I can't hire her. I don't know why since everyone is fine with her walking around in men's britches. Hell we all know it's the mayor's wife that runs this town."

Steve nodded his head. Women out here tended to come in all types. Some were prim and proper while others were like Kono, strong and powerful. Still, they weren't men so those like Kono had to constantly earn any respect.

Danny motioned for Steve to fallow him up the stairs in the back of the room.

Steve looked around the tiny room where Danny lived. Steve couldn't help but wonder why Danny had a double bed when he made it obvious he didn't share it with anyone. A small table with two chairs and liquor cabinet were all the furnishing the room could hold. It was probably all Danny could afford anyway.

Danny immediately went for the whiskey in the cabinet and took a deep swig straight from the bottle. Steve smiled and joked at how civilized out east must be. Danny just held it out to Steve who loved the idea of sharing a bottle like this.

They both sit down on the very plush bed and continuously pass the bottle back and forth. Danny sighs as the pain in his arm starts to numb. He tells Steve to keep the bottle and closes his eyes. Should he ask what he wants to ask Steve? They're both a little buzzed so it should be alright.

"Steve," Danny starts.

"Look, I want to help out but…"

"How about you and I both be sheriff?"

"Is that even possible?"

"Why not? You won't be in charge of me and I won't be in charge of you. It would be like an equal partnership. You can even arrest people and lawfully kill. No more running away."

"Sounds nice."

"But…"

"But I still need a place to stay."

"I offered up my place."

"Well you certainly have a nice bed for the two of us, but I don't think I could last here long. End up with a permanent black eye."

"What? Why?"

"You really think I could sleep next to you every night and keep my hands to myself?"

"Animal," Danny joked. "I'm aware a man like you has needs. If you need release I'm sure there are plenty of ladies that would be more than happy to help you out. We can also get another bed in here if you want. It will be a tight fit but…"

Steve sighed. "Fine. Let's drink to our partnership." He took a long swig and offered the bottle to Danny who refused. Agitated, Steve filled his mouth with the liquor and grabbed Danny. He pulled him in for rough kiss and flooded his mouth with the whiskey. Danny coughed but Steve didn't let up until Danny had swallowed it all.

Danny shoved Steve away, "What the hell was that about?"

"When I offer you a drink in friendship and you turn it down, I'll make you drink it. Now let's try that again. Let's drink to our new partnership."

Steve caught Danny's smirk just before he refused again. So Danny wanted this continue huh? Steve was not a man to disappoint. This time the forced drink went much smother now that they both knew what was going on. They continued to kiss even after they both finished off the drink. Being taller, Steve easily pushed Danny down onto his back. Neither one of them had tasted anything remotely as good as each other. Danny hesitated when Steve discarded his jacket and climbed on top. Steve sensed it and took another swig, sharing it with Danny again. They both calmed down a little but continued to share their drink as clothing started to hit the floor.

When Danny woke up the next morning he had a pounding in his head and hot breath in his ear. He couldn't remember much from last night other than the fact he had drank too much. He licked his lips and instantly tasted the whiskey and something else. Steve. Suddenly Danny remembered everything about last night.

Steve was instantly jarred awake when an elbow slammed into his side. Moaning about the pain in his head and now his side Steve pealed himself from Danny's side. "What was that for Darlin'?"

Sitting up Danny cursed, "For getting a man drunk and trying to take advantage."

"Trying," Steve laughed and was rewarded with a shooting pain in his head.

"Of course you don't remember last night, which is exactly why I don't like drunk people!"

Steve ignored Danny and focused on the dark bruise he found on his chest. "When did that happen?"

Danny growled, "I told you to stop last night. So when you didn't, I made you."

"I told you I can't sleep next to you at night without…"

"What's wrong with taking it slow huh? I've never done this before although many men have tried. I was fine with the kissing and mild touching but you were all over the place and I freaked out okay?"

Steve was having trouble concentrating but eventually he figured it out. "So you're okay pursuing this…relationship if I take it slow and, in a scene, court you like a woman? I thought you didn't want that?"

"I don't," Danny yelled causing them both to wince. In a quieter voice Danny continued, "I just…I'm not easy okay. I like a challenge just ask my ex-wife. I like playing games with you and all the fighting. I know I'm the woman in this relationship and I know how men treat their women."

"I don't treat women like that." Steve rolled so he was on his side facing Danny.

"Oh, so you don't love 'em and leave 'em in the morning?" Danny copied Steve and rolled to face him so they were just an inch apart.

"I return to them every now and then." Steve reached out slowly and slicked Danny's hair back.

"That ain't good enough for me Babe. I'm the marrying type."

"Well, I can't exactly do that now can I?"

"No," Danny sighed.

"I've made up my mind though," Steve said.

"About?"

"Taking it slow. I will so don't worry. I'm also staying for good. I have enough saved up to rebuild my house and try to make it more like the home it was all those years ago."

Danny smiled. "You gonna stay here while you rebuild?"

"I just said I would," Steve growled as sexily as he could with a killer hangover.

Danny gave him a brief kiss before crawling out of bed. Steve enjoyed the nice view of Danny's ass as he did, a little disappointed he was still wearing pants. There would be plenty of time for that later though and he did promise to take to slow. He had never courted someone before and he sure as hell wouldn't buy Danny flowers or anything one typically would for a girl. No, Steve would get him booze, guns, and gifts for his little girl. That was the way to win over his heart.

They redressed unto yesterday's cloths at an agonizingly slow pace. They both made their way to the little wash room to freshen up and try to get rid of the lingering alcohol. They didn't dare shave this morning for fear of cutting themselves. Steve liked the stubble on Danny. It made him look more rugged. Danny finished up first and headed down stairs.

The three jailbirds Danny had arrested the other day where not happy at their confinement but when they heard Hesse was dead, they preferred going to jail instead. Danny talked to them for a few minutes before Steve joined them. Danny was about to start 'processing' the captives while showing Steve the ropes when a knock stopped them before they could start.

"Mr. Sheriff," Max called to Danny. "There's something you need to know!"

Max was the town's mortician, made you all pretty before you died, made the funeral arrangements, and helped during the burial of the body. Anything concerning death, Max was your guy.

Danny and Steve stepped outside to talk to him. "What is it Max?"

"I went to the clearing you told Chin about to collect the bodies. Only when I got there with my team, one man was missing! You did say there should be seven bodies right?"

"Hesse is alive," Steve hissed.

"You put two bullets in him Babe," Danny said reassuringly, "If he survived he won't for much longer."

"I'm not convinced. He'll be back. Of that, I'm sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Okay so that was part one of maybe several. It depends on if I ever do my schoolwork or keep procrastinating. I was sad no one had done a western of Hawaii 5-0 before so I fixed it. Note they are not on Hawaii as I could not find a way to incorporate that in the story. Not sure where Waikihi is supposed to be in this knew word but its some where between California and Jersey...that's all I've planned out. I hope you liked it. Note they will get hot and heavy later on. For now they're just exploring.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Otherwise Steve and Danny would be more than partners.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **To all of those who reviewed me…Thank you so much. This is the first story I've ever posted. I'm sorry about the long wait, but finals got in the way. I've planned in my head the next 5 chapters which will loosely follow (thank you for pointing out its not 'fallow'…I hate English sometimes) anyway… the chapters will loosely follow the corresponding season one episodes. Once again if there are any mistakes…I'm to blame. If you find any grammar mistakes please tell me. It's the only way to improve. Enjoy.

Once again I own nothing.

"Why do you wear that stupid thing," Steve asked Danny trying to find ways to stall doing paperwork for as long as possible.

"This is a tie, Steve. It makes one look professional."

"It looks like a piece of string tied into a girly-ass bow."

"Grace picked it out when we went shopping," Danny mumbled as he sat down at his desk to dig into his breakfast and start his paperwork.

"What are you eating?"

"It's called a doughnut Babe," Danny said without looking up.

"Never heard of it."

"That's because it's originally from England."

"Then why do you know how to make them?"

"Rachel."

Enough said. Steve knew not to press Danny about his ex-wife. That was one thing you just didn't talk about with him. You could ask about his daughter, Gracie, if you wanted your ear talked off. You never mentioned his ex-wife unless you wanted to unleash hell itself.

It had been a week since his dad's death and Steve was starting to get into a rhythm. For the first couple of days he religiously searched for Victor's body or even a trace of him with no luck. Soon he gave up hope and focused on helping Danny. Steve wasn't used to paperwork, hell he never saw his dad do any when he was sheriff all those years ago. Danny had told him it was what he back east and Meka had agreed it was useful, so it stuck.

Steve had started making preparations to rebuild his house, although it could take a while since he would be the one rebuilding it himself. Well, he and Danny would rebuild it together. They had been spending a lot of time together although they hadn't furthered their relationship past the kissing stage. Steve hadn't really tried either since they had both gone to bed dead tiered every night. Honestly they both enjoyed just having someone to cuddle up next to every night.

Danny was a good teacher to Steve although they usually had a shouting match somewhere along the line. Steve thought it was funny how he would have beat any man to a pulp if they yelled at him like Danny does, yet he never even felt the urge to beat the crap out of the little guy. Must be love.

"Steve," Danny warned, "You're glaring off into space again Babe."

"Sorry," Steve sighed. "I'm just not getting the hang of this paperwork."

"Need me to show you again," Danny smirked.

Steve smirked in return. "Wouldn't hurt."

Danny waited until Steve stood and walked up behind him before starting to explain everything again. Steve leaned low so his lips were touching Danny's ear. They both knew Steve knew how to do the paperwork. They just enjoyed having an excuse to be near each other.

Their moment was interrupted when a young boy barged into the station. "Mr. Sheriff!"

Steve instantly straightened hoping the kid wouldn't understand what they were just doing. Danny remained seated and addressed the boy, "That's us kid. Where are your parents?"

"My dad was taken by bad men," the boy wailed.

"Tell us everything," Steve instructed.

The boy, Evan, and his father, Roland Lowry, where going to take the train so he could personally deliver something important to a friend 'far away'. The kid didn't remember where or his dad never told him. Mr. Lowery got to the train station early to check on his luggage he stored there the night before. Evan woke up, noticed his father wasn't there, figured he overslept, and made it just in time to see his father get dragged away.

Apparently some thieves thought the item he was delivering was valuable enough to steal. They didn't count on the fact the item was locked with a very top quality lock. A lock that couldn't easily be picked. So they took the man hostage in order to 'extract' the location of the key.

Even was nearly in tears when he finished explaining what little he knew. Steve didn't know what to do with the boy, but thankfully Danny did. "Hay, you've been a very brave boy. We'll find your father and he'll be so proud of you. Come here." The boy let Danny hug him and sooth him the way only a father could. It warmed Steve's heart and made him appreciate Danny all that much more.

After the boy calmed down, they dropped him off with Kono who was almost always with the horses. She hated the thought of taking care of some kid while the 'boys' had all the fun. She soon got over it when the woman his father had been courting for some time showed up.

"Evan," Natalie cried.

"Miss Reed," Evan sobbed. "They took my dad!"

"Oh sweetie are you okay," Natalie asked hugging the boy tight. Evan nodded and held on tight. "How about I stay with you at your house okay?" Again Evan nodded.

"Yes," Kono whispered in triumph.

"Sorry Kono," Danny says braking her moment of bliss. "You should escort them back to their house."

She gives him the death glare. "I'm not a nanny."

"Kono," Danny says. He stops saddling Camaro and pulls her in close to whisper, "Look, if they took the dad, they might try to take the kid. That's the quickest way to break a man. Believe me I know. I need you there to keep them safe because I know you can kick ass."

Kono smiles and nods, "Sure thing Sir."

Danny winks, "Thanks unofficial deputy."

Kono tips her hat and follows Miss Reed and Evan out the stable doors.

"Where should we start," Steve asked as he finished putting on Silverado's saddle.

"The place he was taken is always a good place to start. Maybe the train workers or even other passengers saw something and could point us in the right direction," Danny offered up as he slipped the bit into Camaro's mouth. She didn't resist the cold metal but Silverado sure put up a fight when Steve tried to do the same. Danny just watches and laughs as Steve tries several times to bridal the stubborn stallion.

Finally Steve just glares at Danny, daring him to do it better. Danny smiles and grabs the bit from Steve. Although Silverado pulls his head up high making Danny stand on his tip toes to reach his muzzle, it took less than five seconds for Danny to trick the horse into taking the bit.

Danny buckles the strap and hands the reins over to Steve who didn't fail to notice the smug look on Danny's face. They silently mount and leave the barn.

A few minutes later they reach the train station. Danny quickly takes the lead and starts asking everyone present questions. Steve listens for a few moments before he gets bored and turns to focus on the scene. He can't really pick out any of the tracks, but it's obvious a struggle had gone down not long ago.

Finished, Danny walks over to Steve. "The ground that interesting Babe that you won't even help me do our job?"

"The ground can tell you a lot," Steve grunts as he knells to pick up a shell casing. "Looks like Mr. Lowery had a gun and fought back."

"Knew that Babe. Folks told me about it already. A lot of shots went off early in the morning but no one really noticed because they thought it came from the train."

"Did they tell you someone got hit," Steve says indicating the tiny blood trail that had somehow escaped the massacre of shuffling feet boarding the train.

"That I did not know," Danny nods. "Did you know one of the kidnapper's name is Sergei Ivanovich?"

Steve turns to look at Danny. "How the hell did you know that?"

"I made it up. How do you think I know? I asked questions and interacted with other humans. You stared at the ground."

"Yah well now I have a trail that can lead us to the guy."

"Probably to The Kahiko Inn where he's staying. It's not the Hilton but it is nice."

"We'll see," Steve snips. He gives a whistle intending to call Silverado over to him. Only the horse is more interested with the small patch of grass on the ground than listening to Steve. Danny smirks again as Steve tries again to call the stallion over with no luck.

Finally Danny gives his own whistle and Cam immediately trots over to her master like the good horse she is. On her way she nips Silverado on the butt. He throws his head up and follows her over to the boys. Camaro rubs her head against Danny while Silverado nipps Steve's hand when he reaches for the reins. Danny gives a little chuckle as he climbs into the saddle.

"How come you're so good with horses City Slicker," Steve asks ignoring the pain in his hand and tries again to grab the reins.

"What do you think hulls the water around the city so people like my father can put out fires?"

"Didn't think of that," Steve admits as he resigns to walking since Silverado is throwing a hissy fit. He gets even more annoyed when he looks behind him to find his horse following Danny. Steve growls and focuses on following the blood trail.

"What I don't understand," Danny comments admiring the way Steve walks so focused and assured. Not to mention the way those trousers fit tightly against Steve's body. "Silverado was fine a week ago and now he's like a two-year old. What gives?"

Steve chooses his words carefully, "He's…temperamental."

"Temperamental?"

"Yah it means he'll listen to me one day and the next he'll act like he doesn't know me."

"I know what it means. Why would you put up with that? Why not get a new horse or at least train him better?"

"Because," Steve turns to give Danny that devilish grin, "I like temperamental thing, such as Silverado and you, Darlin'."

"I'm not temperamental!"

Steve rolls his eyes. "Yah Darlin', you are."

They continued to argue until they came across a big puddle of blood next to a building. "He went in here," Steve says noticing the blood on the door's handle.

"Feel proud of yourself Babe?"

"Yah I do, now we know where he is for certain and not just someone's word."

"Babe," Danny smiles, "You know whose door that is?"

Steve glares at Danny. "How would I know?"

Danny points to a sign above the door. Steve takes one look at it, grumbles 'shut up', and storms inside.

Danny laughs and dismounts. He ties the horses to the posts outside and calmly walks through the door and into The Kahiko Inn. He's just in time to hear Steve ask about Ivanovich's room number.

"Uh, maybe I should get the sheriff," the Innkeeper squeaks. Danny doesn't blame him. Steve still hasn't transitioned into the stereotype for 'The Good Guy'. He still wears all black but only wears the coat when it's cold.

"I am the sheriff," Steve hissed reaching for his sheriff's star that he refuses to wear on his shirt.

"I thought that little blond…"

"You mean me," Danny coughs. He hates being reminded of his height and it takes all his restraint not to react badly to it. "Tall, dark, and uptight is also the sheriff. It's a new thing we're trying. Anyway can you kindly find out which room Ivanovich is staying in? Thank you."

Steve grumbles at Danny's politeness. Steve absent mindedly plays with one of his guns, checking to make sure it's fully loaded and ready to go. He spins it shut and twirls it around a few times before returning it to his holster. He looks up and notices a little boy squeezing his toy tightly, staring at Steve with wide eyes. He's used to this reaction and would normal say 'boo' to scare the kid away but it doesn't seem right now that he's a sheriff.

"Uh, it's okay kid. I'm a good guy."

That didn't seem to help.

Luckily Danny came to the boy's aid and talked to him about his toy. Steve wasn't sure what a 'hippo' was but apparently Danny did. Honestly it sounded like the kid made it up but if Danny knew of it then Steve believed it must be real. Finally the Innkeeper returned and told them the room number.

Steve turns and takes the stairs two at a time, heading towards the top floor.

"Slow down," Danny hisses as he nears the top and stops to rub his knee.

Steve halts at the top and decides to ask Danny, "So what's a hippo?"

"No idea," Danny confesses. "I think it's some kind of exotic animal only rich folks get to see."

"So you lied to that kid about liking them? That's just…that's lower than a snakes belly button."

Danny climbs the remaining stairs and stands beside Steve. "First, snakes don't have belly buttons. Second, everyone lies. I just happen to be better at it than most."

"That right," Steve purrs and leans in close.

Danny doesn't pull away and smirks in a way that dares Steve to go all the way. They stay like that for several moments daring the other one to start the kiss. They're playing chicken knowing neither one of them would dare kiss the other in public, even if there wasn't anyone around at the moment.

Steve finally turns away with a huge smirk, "We should play cards sometime. I have a feeling you would take my life's savings but it would be fun."

"I promised to never use my powers for evil Babe," Danny smirks.

"Then I know what we can play for."

"What's that?"

"You'll find out."

"When were you planning this, Steve?"

"Tonight?"

"How about after we find Evan's father and arrest the bad guys."

"Deal."

They shake hands and continue down the hallway. They find the door they're looking for and Danny tries the handle to find it's locked.

"Hay Steve could you…" Danny starts to ask but is interrupted when Steve kicks the door down.

Danny's mouth drops as he glances back and forth from the splintered door and Steve's stupid face which currently looks like a dog expecting a treat. Steve is confused at Danny's fish-out-of-water reaction to what he just did. "That is what you wanted me to do…"

That snaps Danny out of his disbelieve. "No, you animal, I was going to ask you to go back down and grab the key. You owe the Inn a new door!" Danny shakes his head at Steve's 'hurt puppy dog look' and continues into Ivanovich's room. He starts searching the front most rooms while Steve heads for the back.

It doesn't take long to find the guy. He's lying on the bed, unmoving. Steve goes over to him and checks to see if he's breathing.

"He dead," Danny asks returning from inspecting the washroom. He expects the worse since the tub has bloody water in it and forget about the towels being reusable.

"Not yet," Steve smirks. "Looks like he patched himself up and passed out."

"Try to wake him," Danny instructs and walks over to the passed out man.

Steve shakes the guy and even slaps his face to no avail. Danny pinches the bridge of his nose at Steve's natural instinct to inflict pain. He knew breaking the stallion known simply as 'Steve' would be hard, but this could take longer than he originally thought. Sure he didn't hurt Danny, but interaction with other humans is still a challenge. But taming Steve would have to wait. It was time for Danny to take charge.

Steve raises an eyebrow as he watches Danny drag the guy off the bed without help. "You need help Darlin'."

"Nah Babe I got it."

"You're going to drag him all the way down those stairs to Chin's office so he won't die?"

"Nope. I may be blond but I'm not that dumb."

"Then what…" Steve starts but soon loses interest as Danny drags the guy into the washroom. Danny sits the guy up and says 'Ops' as he accidently lets go and the guy falls face first into the bath water.

The guy shoots up now fully awake and coughs up the water.

"Hay would you look at that. He woke up," Danny smiles at Steve. He turns to the guy, "Good morning, princess. Mr. Ivanovich, assuming you are him, we have a couple of questions for you."

"Where's Mr. Lowry," Steve growls.

Ivanovich just stares at them while hissing at the pain in his shoulder.

Danny clears his throat and squats down in front of him. "You know I've been shot recently too. It hurts like hell. Listen, you tell us what we want to know and we'll get a doctor to take a look at it. Trust me, you do not want to leave that bullet in there. So please, tell us where Mr. Lowry is and…"

Steve has never been a patient guy so he takes it into his own hands. Steve presses his palm into the Ivanovich's shoulder causing the white bandage to turn red. He ignores Danny's reaction and drags the criminal over to the small balcony the room has in the bedroom.

Danny watches in horror as Steve dangles the guy over the railing. Danny gets over his admiration at how strong Steve must be to do this knowing full well how heavy the guy really is. "What the hell are you doing?"

Steve ignores Danny and focuses on making the guy talk. "You still want to stay silent. The fall might kill you or it might not. I'll just drag you back up here and do it until it does. You like the sound of that? It sounds like a fun game. Let's play."

Steve loosens his grip giving Ivanovich the feeling like he's falling and that's enough to freak him out. "Alright I'll talk! Pull me back in!"

"Not until you talk."

"Pull me in!"

"Steve," Danny yells, "Pull him in!"

Steve reluctantly does when he fears Danny's veins might explode if he doesn't. He lets Ivanovich drop to the wooden floor with a thud.

"You and I are having a long talk after this," Danny warns Steve.

Ivanovich takes his time catching his breath. "Look I was hired by Mr. Zankovic to steal the man's luggage. I took it from his stuff late last night from the train. But when my boss found out the lock couldn't be opened without the key, I was ordered to kidnap the guy. My partner handed him over and left me to die."

"Where's your partner now," Danny asks.

"I don't know."

"Alright," Danny sighs. "Can you walk?"

Steve doesn't wait for an answer before grabbing him and hulling him to his feet. Danny follows them down the stairs and Steve pauses long enough in the lobby to pay for the door. "You're still an animal," Danny mutters and struts past him.

Steve starts to think he over did it a little but then reminds himself the end justifies the means, at least that's how he remembers the saying. Danny has the horses, one in each hand, by the time Steve gets out the door.

They walk in silence towards Chin's office. Once again Steve isn't a patient man and opens his mouth. "Let it go Danny. Just let it go."

"Let's not talk."

"Now or ever again?"

"Just…not now."

"Are we still on for poker?"

"Seriously Steve? That's all you care about? We do not torture and kill people for information! That's no longer your job description."

"I wasn't gonna kill him!"

"Oh that's right you were going to drop him until the fall did it for you."

"I was lying. Look at him," Steve said indicating a very confused Ivanovich who looked like he was about to pass out at any moment. "He was only going to talk under fear of death."

"Fear of death? People will say anything under 'fear of death' if it gets the torture to end. That does not make it true."

"Tell this hothead I'm right," Steve yells at Ivanovich.

"I uh…" Ivanovich stumbles then whimpers as Steve squeezes his arm hard, "It's true!"

"See, that's my point Steve," Danny shouts. "You had to hurt him to confess. If you had told him to say it wasn't true he would have said it just to please you."

"Well it's not like you got it out of him."

"It takes time to get someone to talk without doing something so insane or using violence."

"We didn't and still don't have time. You think his partner and Zankovic are just sitting on their asses hoping Lowry will tell them where he hid the key out of the goodness in his heart? Sometimes you can only get a man to do what you want by using violence."

Danny sighs. "Look Steve, I understand that you are the shoot-first-and-ask-questions-later kind of guy. But please, please, let me know when you get that crazy idea to do something stupid so I know when to duck or look away so I can claim ignorance. Please?"

Steve looks in those blue eyes and melted. He blushes a little and looks away. "Fine."

"I believe I just got you to do what I wanted without violence," Danny laughed. "It can be done, Babe!"

Steve is at a loss for words. Did Danny just trick him? Danny leads the horses away as Steve stood there dumbfounded. As if that wasn't bad enough Danny turns his head and gives Steve a wink.

"You got it bad bro," Ivanovich chuckles.

"Shut up. You're still going to jail."

They managed to get to Chin's clinic without any further incidents. Steve was planning his revenge the rest of the way there, of course.

"Hay Chin we need you to patch this guy up," Steve calls out as he pushes Ivanovich into the clinic. A small woman lets out a gasp at their intrusion and falls out of her chair. Steve went to help the poor girl up, since it was his fault he startled her.

"I'm so sorry," Steve mumbles as he picks her up like she is as light as a feather. He notices a book on the ground, figured she had been reading it, and picks it up. As he dusts off the cover he realizes it's a medical journal. He glances at the woman and finally realizes it is Malia. "You like to read this stuff?"

Malia stumbled for words, "No I…uh…just…found it while I was…cleaning and…Chin reads it not me. I'm a lady. I would never mess with my husband's stuff."

"It's okay Malia," Danny smiles as he enters. "Steve should know that you are just as good at patching up people as your husband."

"I know for a fact she's not squeamish about blood," Steve informs.

Malia proves that point by rushing over to Ivanovich. "Oh no, no, no, dear! You've done that wrong." She carefully removes the bandage and gasps at the wound. "You didn't try to get the bullet out yourself did you? You just made it worse."

"Criminals aren't known to be smart, Dear," Danny smiles. "Where's Chin? He doesn't normally leave you alone like this."

"He went looking for Kono," Malia mumbles as she focused on patching up Ivanovich. Steve had to admit she was really good at it. She might even be better at it than her husband, which made sense to Steve knowing what Chin did before he met Malia and settled down. "He should be back soon. Can one of you hold him so I can get the bullet out?"

Danny starts forward but Steve got there first and did it for him. Malia had just got the bullet out with her tweezers when Chin came back.

"Danny, Steve," Chin said. "I don't mean to panic anyone, but no one has seen Kono all day. She's my cousin and I'm supposed to take care of her."

"She was fine this morning. I have her on protection detail. She's guarding the boy and the little lady who's taking care of him," Danny says.

Steve and Danny share a look before they felt like the dumbest guys on earth. They had forgotten to ask the most basic of questions.

"Who's your partner," Steve barks at Ivanovich. "Talk or I'll put that bullet we just removed out of you back in the most of unpleasant places."

Ivanovich is close to passing out but manages to cough out, "Natalie Reed."

"Son of a bitch," Danny and Steve say in unison. "God we're dumb."

"Where are they now," Chin barks taking a threatening step towards Ivanovich.

"He doesn't know," Steve hisses. "That cold bitch left him there to bleed to death."

"Let's go to Mr. Lowry's house since that's where they were heading," Danny offers.

"Malia," Chin starts.

"I'll be fine. I know where you keep the guns. Go get Kono," Malia offers and gives her husband a quick kiss. With that they all leave the building and mount their horses. Although they run their horses fast it still takes them a few minutes to get to Mr. Lowry's house.

There are sounds of fighting inside the house. Breaking of glass and cursing from a certain young lady can be heard quite clear.

Chin dismounts and starts for the front door. "We have to help her!"

Just then the front door burst open as a Natalie is kicked backwards. She picks herself up and charges Kono with her knife flashing. Kono slides to the side avoiding the knife and slams her elbow into Natalie's face. She drops the knife to nurse her broken nose giving Kono the chance to deliver her roundhouse kick. Natalie slams to the ground wheezing for air.

She manages to pick up the knife but Chin moves to stand over her gun pointed at her heart. "Don't even think about it."

Danny and Steve dismount and tie Natalie up to a post effectively 'arresting' her. Kono sighs and nurses the slash on her left arm. "Danny was right, they took the boy while this bitch tried to cut me a new one. Sorry guys."

"Had me worried for a second cuz," Chin admits. "Where's your gun?"

Kono gives a sheepish look. "I didn't want to scare the kid, so I didn't bring it. Lesson learned."

"Here," Steve says and tosses his other gun to her. He expects Chin to say hell no and take his cousin back to treat her wound but he's all for them going after the bad guys.

Kono gets on Chin's horse with him, figuring there isn't time to saddle her own. Danny doesn't understand why but Chin takes the lead and follows the kidnappers' tracks instead of Steve.

At Danny's face Steve tells him, "Chin was a hunter in his youth and the best damn tracker around. Then… some things happened…disagreements….a bank robbery…other things… now he's doctor.

"Steve," Chin snickers, "thanks for trying to polish the turd that's been my life, but Danny should know everything. Danny, I used to be a deputy to. It's kind of a family thing. I worked with Steve's father for some time. Then one day the bank got robbed. Suspicion fell to me and I resigned. I didn't want Steve's dad to go down with me. People didn't want me here, so I lived in the woods. Malia b"

"Explains a lot," Danny nods.

"Still the best with a rifle... not counting Steve of course."

"Of course."

Chin leads them to the outskirts of town to an old barn that's been abandoned a long time ago. It's just waiting for a strong enough wind to knock it over and end its misery. They leave the horses and continue on foot so they can sneak up without alerting anyone. Chin and Kono take the front while Danny and Steve take the back.

"Danny," Steve whispers in Danny's ear. "This is me giving you a warning in advance so you can duck."

"Very funny Babe," Danny says. "Remember we have hostages inside. We need to get eyes on them before we go in guns blazing."

"Got it. I just need to do one thing first."

Danny turns to look at Steve who instantly kisses him. Danny doesn't pull away but wonders why he wants to do this right now of all times and places.

Steve pulls back and gives Danny a quick hug, "Just in case."

"Just in case what?" You don't think I can handle this," Danny snaps.

"I know you can but it's just in case you know…you get shot again."

"It was your fault I got shot in the first place you didn't wait for me to get help and charges right in!"

"I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't magically make the pain go away does it?"

"See you are temperamental."

"What the hell? Why are you bringing that up?"

"Ladies," Chin says from behind them.

"Damn it Chin don't sneak up on us like that," Danny curses.

"What part of tracker didn't you get," Steve asks.

"Anyway," Chin rolls his eyes. "Kono is in place and can see the boy and his father. There are about six bad guys inside. They're armed but unaware we're here unless your bickering alerted them."

"His fault," they say together.

"Look, I'm going to create a distraction so Kono can sneak in and get Lowery and Evan out before you two go in guns blazing."

"Got it," they both nod.

Chin leaves them alone and runs back to the front of the barn. It doesn't take long before they see Chin's distraction, a bunch of smoke. They hear a door slide open and figure this is the best time to sneak in. They give Kono some time to do her stuff before barging in.

The smoke makes it hard to see, but Danny and Steve are upwind of it, giving them the advantage.

"Drop 'em," Danny shouts to all. Coughing and trying to rub the smoke out of his eyes, one guy takes a blind shot at them. Steve quickly makes sure it's the last shot he will ever make.

Suddenly there's a rein of gunfire all around them. Danny ducks to take cover and hopefully make the bad guys waste all his bullets. Steve of course runs straight into the smoke.

Danny curses but can't do anything but aim better and hope he doesn't hit Steve on accident. After dropping another guy Danny realizes something is wrong. The smoke is no longer white but has turned black. Cursing he realizes the barn is now on fire.

"Damn it Chin, the barn is actually on fire," Danny shouts. "Everybody out now!"

No one argues, not even the bad guys. Once outside, Danny stops to inhale the clean air. He notices a bad guy standing next to him doing the exact same thing. Danny smiles at him and them slugs him to the ground.

Chin drags out another bad guy and Kono follows with Lowery behind her. Danny looks around but can't find Steve. "Where's Steve?"

"Where's my son," Lowery shouts. "I can't find my son!"

Danny has a sinking felling both of the 'kids' are still inside the barn that's now engulfed in flames. Running back to the barn, Danny curses the entire McGarret gene pool. He gets four feet away before the barn collapses.

Once the dust settles and Danny can open his eyes again he frantically searches for his idiot. "Steve!"

"Over here Danny," Steve coughs from the other end of the barn. "I got the kid."

"Oh thank the Lord," Lowery sighs and runs to Steve. He quickly snatches Evan from Steve and hugs him tight leaving Steve lying on the ground.

Steve manages to pick himself up only to have Danny slug him back down into the dirt. "Don't scare me like that again! How stupid are you to run right into danger?"

"One word," Steve growls. "Temperamental! You are so God-damned temperamental Danny! No praise for saving the boy's life, just throw me to the ground and let the worms eat my ass."

"Well I am so thankful," Lowery cries. "You saved my son and you've saved the country. I was to deliver…"

"I'm not temperamental! I'm responsible. There's a huge difference Steve," Danny and Steve continued to argue, ignoring anyone else but each other.

"I'll have to admit," Danny smirks, "this is a fun game."

Danny watched with hungry eyes as Steve strips out of another piece of clothing. Steve is now stark naked except for his socks.

"Not sure why you don't take off the socks first Babe," Danny chuckles as he stares at Steve's perfect body. Hard, smooth, and tan…Danny tries not to drool all over the cards.

"I don't like cold feet," Steve smirks enjoying the way Danny looks at him.

"Really, because you sure don't look cold."

"You're warming me up Darlin'."

Danny blushes and looks away as he realizes _**all**_of Steve's muscles are hard. "Let's just play another hand."

Steve smirks and deals another round. Danny is flustered and unfocused which only fuels Steve's hunger. Danny calls thinking Steve's bluffing and is soon taking off his boots. His vest and belt soon follow as Danny tosses them aside.

"You better have not lost before on purpose," Danny huffs as he starts to undo his tie to take off his shirt.

"The tie stays on," Steve purrs.

Danny raises an eyebrow but complies, ever so slowly. Teasingly, he undoes his shirt button by button until he mercifully slides it to the floor. Steve growls at the sight and Danny loses the next hand on purpose just to tease him more. He rose to his feet and started to unlatch his trousers in the same fashion.

Danny bites his lower lip and Steve can't hold back anymore. He lunges for Danny, ignoring the table as he knocks it to the ground.

Danny found himself pinned to the wall with an extra tongue in his mouth. Rough hands grips him tightly and roams over every inch of exposed flesh, leaving it burning for more. They both moan as they instinctively start to grind against each other.

Steve slides his hands farther down Danny's body and slips them into his pants. He cups Danny's ass and kneads it, pulling their hips closer together. Neither one of them can stand the fact Danny's pants are still on. Steve corrects it by guiding them to bed and yanking them off with a fierce growl.

Danny yanks Steve down so he lands on top of him and descends on his throat. Steve moans as Danny's tongue finds a sweet spot in the hollow of his throat. He wants to show him how good it feels and moves a hand lower to show him just that.

Danny bites down as he feels a warm, assertive hand wrap around his shaft and slowly pump him. God it had been so long since anyone other than himself did this. Rachel had been way too proper and there hadn't really been anyone in between. This is heaven and Danny wants to make sure Steve's there with him to.

Danny hesitates at first, unsure about what he's about to do...about to touch. He gets over it when he decides it can't be any worse than touching his own or that one time as a child he accidently felt a horse's cock while he was grooming it. He grips Steve firmly in his hands admiring how hard yet soft it is. It's not bad at all and Danny actually likes the noises Steve makes as his hands explore.

It takes all of Steve's self-control to not flip Danny over and take him like the animal he's accused of being. Instead he focuses on milking Danny and swallowing his face. God he never felt this good before. Danny was nothing like Steve had ever experienced. Sure he had several women do this kind of thing with him, but none made his blood boil.

They continued in a mindless bliss until Steve couldn't take anymore. He grabbed Danny's hand and removed it from his shaft. Danny was about to protest when Steve grabbed them both in one of his large hands. He pumped them both with fast stokes, twisting his hand at every upstroke. Danny rocked his hips back and forth increasing the pleasure they both felt.

Danny dug his dull nails into Steve's back when he felt the pleasure erupt from his body. Steve joined him only seconds later and collapsed on top of Danny. The warm sticky liquid in-between their chests didn't bother them as they fought for air.

Steve recovers and lifts himself up high enough to look Danny in the eyes. "So…was it good?"

Danny couldn't help but smile at Steve's 'expectant doggy' look. Danny fully enjoyed what they just did but refuses to give Steve an ego boost. Instead he did what he does best, nag. "Can I take off the tie now? I swear you got anything on it I will kick your ass."

Steve grumbles but smiles. A ranting Danny was a very good sign and Steve wouldn't have it any other way. He hugs Danny close and starts to drift to sleep listening to Danny's soothing voice.

Danny stops talking when he hears a soft snort that indicated Steve had fallen asleep. Running his hands through his hair Danny let the events of the day run through his mind. He silently whispered words of praise in Steve's ear about saving the kid's life. Danny decides it's time for Steve met his pride and joy, Grace, and damn Rachel if she didn't want a man with Steve's past around his daughter. Although Steve was awkward around kids, just ask the crying hippo, he still risked his life to save Evan. That alone warmed Danny's heart.

Danny closes his eyes and pictures of Steve holding his daughter like his own dances in his head. He imagines how awkward it would be for Steve and couldn't wait to see what kind of face he would make with Gracie. Next week would be very interesting.

Danny sighs and rolls Steve off him. Damn the man slept like a log and weighed roughly the same. Danny quickly examined his thin little tie and sighed that nothing had stained it. That would have been awkward to explain to a little girl. He was just about to take it off when Steve grabbed him and trapped him underneath his body once again.

Still asleep, Steve muttered, "The tie stays on."

**AU:** Okay so that was the end of chapter two. As an apology here's a sneak peek at the next episode.

"You know the Mayor personally," Danny hisses as he accepts a cup of tea from a servant girl out of politeness. He's always hates the stuff and cringes at the smell.

"Not him personally," Steve corrects and takes a sip. "I know the Mayor's wife."

Danny nearly breaks the dainty china cup with his grip. "What?"

Realizing how that sounds, Steve quickly corrects it, "Not like that! She and my dad were friends, he being sheriff and all."

"I'm sheriff and I only met the Mayor and his _**wife**_ once, when I got promoted!"

"The town was different before we had the train. Everyone knew each other and the town was much smaller. I'm sure she would like to know us better. We work hard to keep her town free of ruffians."

Danny rolls his eyes. "How much longer?"

"I don't know," Steve admits. "I don't like waiting either, but the tea is good."

Danny wants to stay mad at Steve, but can't. He looks so cute sipping from the little floral cup while his pinky is extended like a 'proper' lady.

Luckily for them both, Mrs. Jameson isn't a patient woman either. She came down the elegant white marble stairs in a rush. "Sheriff Williams, Sheriff McGarrett…boy I haven't said that in a while," she says to each of them in turn shaking their hands. "What can you get for you boys today?"

"Ma'am," Steve says taking off his hat. "We have a situation."

"Of course," Danny snips, "otherwise we wouldn't be here."

Steve rolls his eyes but continues. "As you're aware, this town has permanent posses…"

"Gangs," Danny corrects.

"Whatever you call 'em in the city. Regardless, this town has two that rival any family feud this town has ever seen."

"Yes," Mrs. Jameson says, "the Samoans and the Triads. Their feuds are legendary but they've never spilled over into the public before. They've wanted to keep it from their wives and kids. What caused them to make such an open display?"

"Well," Danny starts to explain, "Let's just say a third part from back home is now involved and it looks like we may have a mini war on our hands."

"And they don't care who gets in the way," Steve growls.

"What do you need me to do," Mrs. Jameson asks.

Steve smirks and Danny instantly feels pain in his head, this was not going to be a fun day.


End file.
